The research training program in "Gerontology and Exercise Physiology" at University of Maryland Baltimore is mentored-based in an enriched academic environment with a multidisciplinary faculty and a strong curricula to teach trainees the skills to become independent investigators in the biology of exercise and metabolism research in aging. Training faculty are experienced, well-funded investigators studying the genetic, cellular, and molecular mechanisms by which exercise and diet affect CVD risk factors and diabetes, fat and muscle metabolism, cardiovascular and musculoskeletal function. The aims are to mentor our trainees with an indepth research experience in the principles of clinical and basic laboratory investigations, genetics, epidemiology and biostatistics, to study the pathophysiologic mechanisms at the cellular, molecular, and genetic levels and then translate them to the whole body to understand the affects of exercise training and diet on metabolism, diabetes, and cardiovascular risk in older people. The goal is that by completion of the research training experience, these young investigators will have the expertise in clinical and molecular medical research, genetics and functional genomics and endocrine metabolism research, to perform independent clinical and basic investigations in gerontology. The major strengths of this training program are a well funded faculty with: 1) outstanding mentoring experience, 2) strong collaborations and interactions in aging, exercise, and metabolism research, 3) available grants to fund trainees in the conduct of biomedical research, and 4) well equipped laboratories and research facilities. The mentored training program includes basic training in the laboratory, didactic courses, lectures, research seminars, journal clubs, and training in the conduct of clinical research and ethical issues. The program directors receive guidance in research training from an NRSA advisory committee composed of senior faculty. Facilities include well-equipped human exercise physiology testing and training facilities, fully equipped clinical and basic laboratory space for the conduct of clinical investigation and biomedical research. Trainees have access to computers, research equipment, excellent libraries, and an extensive graduate curriculum to supplement their mentor-based clinical and basic research training in the biology of exercise and metabolism research in aging. We are confident that our environment will prepare trainees for academic careers to study the mechanisms at the cellular, molecular and genetic levels by which health promotion, disease prevention and rehabilitation strategies involving exercise and dietary interventions will improve the health of the elderly by reducing their risk factors for CVD and type 2 diabetes, and improving their functional capacity. [unreadable] [unreadable]